


Chasing Moonlight

by pretty_setters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_setters/pseuds/pretty_setters
Summary: You and him decide to leave prom early for a moonlight stroll.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Chasing Moonlight

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“And miss a perfectly good party?”

“Some things are worth risking for.”

His mouth curved upward in a full smirk.

“What are you planning now?”

Sweet vibrations of incandescent music under a cosmic stardust of periwinkle and sapphire-blue luster over the reverent crowd. Your hand wrapped around his navigating through the torrid space of dancing couples and lone pairs as he traces your footsteps like tracks imprinted on blemished snow. His amber hues disregard his surroundings no matter how enchanting and decadent its appearance and only fixates on your form like a spell-bound prince. Glancing over your shoulder, you locked eyes with him for a minuscule of a second and flashed him a pretty smile. But it was more of a reassurance for yourself that Kita is still behind you than anything else.

Through the double doors, you both were greeted with the bitterness of the cool spring night—an unwelcome breeze tugged at your elaborate attire and tousled your errant curls until the wind faded away into soft whisperings of secrets. Before goosebumps prickled on your expose skin, Kita took the liberty to cloak you in his surprisingly weighty suit jacket but you discerned it was because of your difference in size. You murmured a sweet thank you and continued to roam down the street until your feet took you to a nearby park. 

Like an innocent child, your eyes sparkled at the swing set and you ushered Kita to the object of interest as you situated in the vacant seat and pushed yourself in the air. He smiles at your child-like demeanor, and it reminds him of cherry blossoms erupting in pinks and whites for the first time that season. He maneuvers to the opened pair of swing set beside you, and sat in the opposite direction for no particular reason. You slowed your momentum until you’re able to lift yourself with a soft pounce of your foot off the grass, noticing Kita gazing up at the pearlescent full moon as its pale light cascades over every crack and crevice it can reach.

“The moon—It’s quite beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

“You know, in Japanese literature a woman would indirectly confess to the person she loves by saying, ‘The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?’  
Is this your way of telling me you love me?”

He musters a soft smile and simply answers, “Is that such a crime? To love you? Because I do.”


End file.
